


Все равно будет так, а не иначе

by Shayan



Series: Поднебесный [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Пророк Накатоми, дайте Акито лопатой, может не совпадать с каноном, намеки на инцест, невольные спойлеры, порнушка не получилась, сайд-стори, тайм-лайн 1части
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я не сплю с женщинами, - говорил он убежденно. – Потому что для меня существует только одна – моя сестра Амэ.<br/>Садахару просто закрывал глаза и позволял делать с собой все, что заблагорассудится, не думая о глубине извращенности Сарумэ Акито. Что уж кривить душой: все они, вся их команда хранила такие тайны, что другим и не снилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все равно будет так, а не иначе

Когда на Академию опускалась ночь, и трубили отбой, приходил Акито. Он заходил в комнату, не таясь, пальцами тушил свечи – слишком демонстративно,  будто красуясь, и обнимал Садахару, по своему обыкновению в это время суток сидящего за столом со свитками, со спины.

\- Я не сплю с женщинами, - говорил он убежденно. – Потому что для меня существует только одна – моя сестра Амэ.

Садахару просто закрывал глаза и позволял делать с собой все, что заблагорассудится, не думая о глубине извращенности Сарумэ Акито. Что уж кривить душой: все они, вся их команда хранила такие тайны, что другим и не снилось.

\- Ты хочешь ее? – спрашивал Накатоми в перерывах между торопливыми поцелуями. Акито всегда куда-то спешил, будто боялся вдруг передумать.  – Скажи это.

Он отвечал не всегда. Чаще молчал, а потом делал все грубо и жестко. А иногда слова лились с него исповедью.

\- Да, да, да, - сбивчивый шепот, а в глазах одержимость, сила и природная ярость: чувствовал ли Акито, что за кровь бурлит в его венах? Знал ли, что за душа живет в его теле? – Она только моя… принадлежит только мне… убью любого, кто посмеет прикоснуться… только моя, ничья больше…

И на теле Садахару расцветали алые цветы любви Акито к своей «сестре». Накатоми был покорен, ведь не видел смысла сопротивляться – все ведет только к одному. Все ведет к Исходу, и кто он такой, чтобы пытаться этому помешать? Кто такой, чтобы бесполезно биться головой в стену, чтобы предотвратить?

\- Я не сплю с женщинами… - такая смешная и нелепая попытка хранить верность. Достойная  своей парадоксальностью и нелогичностью самым ярким представителям школы Бизён. Будет ли?.. – нет, Накатоми еще не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Его дар по-прежнему работает выборочно, и показывает только то, что важно, а не что интересно.

\- А что ты будешь делать, если она поступит в Академию? – спрашивал Садахару.

\- Не поступит. У нее ничего не выйдет.

Накатоми хотелось горько усмехнуться. Потому что он уже знал, как это будет.

Потом они просто лежали в темноте. Акито, раскинувшись на кровати, точно король – его уверенность, его сила и непреклонность всегда видны даже в мелочах; глядя на его, невозможно забыть о будущем, которое ему уготовано. Садахару же оставался на спине, боясь пошевелиться, и он чувствовал себя использованным, изнасилованным и совершенно безвольным. Он чувствовал себя орудием, которым пользуются все и всегда – его даром, его силой, его телом, - не спрашивая, хочет ли этого сам обладатель. Садахару лежал, и сперма стекала по бедру, неприятная и липкая.

\- Ты знаешь, как рождаются ками? – спрашивал он, подслеповато щурясь - его очки покоятся на тумбочке.

\- Никогда не видел ничего более отвратительного… Поэтому отказываюсь называть их богами. Они – животные.

\- С чего это? – вяло удивлялся подобному заявлению Накатоми.

\- Чем люди отличаются от животных, знаешь? – Акито поворачивался, и его синие глаза зло горели. – Люди умеют сопротивляться инстинктам, ведь разум является преобладающим. А ками этого не могут.

Накатоми вяло потягивался. Тело отзывалось привычной болью. Разговаривать на сложные темы после секса - их традиция. Садахару не отрицал, что Акито – интересный собеседник. И его главная сила в его непоколебимости и уверенности, такой огромной, что даже пророк Накатоми, зная все наперед, начинал сомневаться. Но ведь это Акито, правда?

\- Ты поэтому их так ненавидишь?

\- Нет. Я их ненавижу только потому, что они существуют.

Акито нужно принимать таким, какой он есть. Ни больше, ни меньше. Садахару вздохнул, прикрывая усталые, воспаленные веки. Мысленная усмешка – осознание своей свободы и своего заключения: каким бы ни был Акито, он бы все равно пошел за ним. Потому что их командир – это солнце, к которому тянутся все, и все обжигаются. Или захлебываются. Ирония?

Акито поднялся и зашелестел одеждой. Обнаженное тело Садахару, вытянутое на узкой койке, слишком тонкое и худое, по сравнению с мощностью Сарумэ, обдало ветром. Гений Аши одним слитным движением облачился в шелковый халат. Перед тем как уйти, он всегда замирал и скользил взглядом по телу Накатоми, уголки губ приподнимались, и это как-то напоминали улыбку.

\- Не опаздывай завтра.

\- Я буду вовремя, - Садахару перевернулся на бок. Он поджал колени и подпер голову рукой.

Акито скоро уйдет. Он никогда не заботится о тишине или секретности. Никто не смеет перечить гению.

Когда фусума хлопнут, Садахару посмотрит на потушенные свечи. Некоторое время он будет размышлять над тем, чтобы зажечь их и развеять мрак, а потом решит, что это все равно ничего не изменит и закроет глаза. Накатоми знает прошлое, знает настоящее и знает будущее, но он бессилен перед ними. Все равно будет так или не иначе. Любым способом.

 

 


End file.
